


How it started

by Crazy_for_gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_for_gallavich/pseuds/Crazy_for_gallavich
Summary: How did mickey turn gay?





	How it started

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short just wrote this 20 minutes ago 
> 
> Tell me what you think? 
> 
> follow my insta @ _.Shamelesss._

It a question that everyone has on there mind. How did mickey turn gay? Well it all started like this. Mickey was 13 when he figured out he was a little different and he was okay with that for a little while, then his father happened so yeah. Mick was a some girls house getting a blow job and he could’t get it up I mean he really did try but, nothing was working. He was thinking of all the ways he can get it up that’s when the idea pop into his head he thought it was stupid there is no way this would help but hey he had to try something so he started thinking of boys all types of boys that was what he need he was a little shock to think that boys would help him. After the girl had finished he had to see did guys really turn him on. He walks into a gay bar to see the options we’re and he found a guy. He was tall, had black hair like mick, very muslver, he cute, Blake . Mick had to climb that like now. 

After he was done with his one night stand he felt good , he was feeling different but he was good. As he walked out of blake’s house he was glad that he got be with a guy. He felt like he finally found himself.


End file.
